


You Were Just Joking(....Right?)

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Plane Crash, Regret, SM Family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Whump, a lot of crying, heechul-centric, time slip era, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Hey hyung,don't die before I do."
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun/Super Junior Ensemble, Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Series: SM Family Whump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 2





	You Were Just Joking(....Right?)

**4:04 PM**

_"You can't just keep scaring us like this maknae-ah."Heechul told Kyuhyun,making the younger smile in amusement at his hyung's words._

_"I don't have any control over these things hyung."He said,makibg Heechul smile at him in return."Sometimes these things just happen to people,including me."_


End file.
